Love Me When
by Pride and Persuasion
Summary: "Will you still love me when we're old, Dobe?" "Believe it, Teme." A glimpse into the future of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasunaru Fluff. One-Shot.


_**I own nothing.**_

Two boys, about 20 years old, lay together in post coital bliss. A sheen of sweat layered their skin. The shorter of the two, Naruto, had his head resting on the other's shoulder while his hand traced patterns on his lover's chest. The tall, pale raven ran his fingers through the shiny blonde locks of his tanned partner. It was silent except for the sound of their breathing.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn."

"Will you still love me when we're old?"

"Dobe. Of course I will."

"Bastard," Naruto grinned, and nuzzled his face against the raven's neck.

Silence. Naruto felt sleep start to claim him.

"…will you still love me, Dobe?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said as enthusiastically as he could, despite his tiredness.

"Even when you become Hokage?"

"Believe it."

"Even if I go bald?"

"Believe it… what?" Naruto raised his head to look at the other boy.

"Will you?"

Naruto snorted, and laughed. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, he gave a sincere grin. "I will always love you, no matter what. Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked, and the two shared a chaste kiss.

"How about you? Will you love me if… if I'm fat?"

"Considering it's a real possibility, what with all the ramen you eat…" Naruto smacked the raven's arm.

Chucking, Sasuke replied, "Even then, Dobe. No matter what. I'll always love you."

"Good answer." The two kissed again, and Naruto brought his head down to rest once again on Sasuke's shoulder. "G'night, Love."

"Good night, Naru."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

_30 Years Later…_

Naruto sat in his office going over paperwork. When he was young and dreamed of becoming Hokage, it never included paperwork. Back then, all he'd wanted was recognition and acceptance. So he worked his butt off to become the most respected individual in Konoha, and what did that get him? Paperwork. Mounds and mounds of paperwork, and more every day.

So, after twenty years of sitting in an office, his sedentary life was catching up with him. Sure, for years, he and Sasuke would spar and train. Then the arthritis kicked in about five years ago, making sparring difficult and annoying. Slowly but surely, Naruto set aside his active lifestyle. He didn't set aside his ramen though. Oh no, heaven forbid he stop eating ramen!

Taking a break from reading and writing, Naruto leaned back in his chair. He removed his glasses and set them on the desk. Glancing down, his gut stuck out in front of him, he frowned in disgust. How did he get to this point? Arthritis, glasses, and now he was rapidly gaining weight.

He sighed loudly. Sasuke had glasses too, even if they were just for reading; so at least Naruto wasn't the only one. But glasses on Sasuke were so sexy. He sighed again. Sasuke was just as stunning and gorgeous as the day he met him… and the day he realized he was in love with the bastard. Naruto looked down at himself again. Geez, it was a wonder the bastard stayed with him.

Naruto gave a small smile, remembering their conversation from so long ago.

"_Will you love me if… if I'm fat?"_

"_Even then, Dobe. No matter what. I'll always love you."_

Sasuke had spoken the truth. He still told Naruto of his love on a daily basis. They also had a great sex life for two 45 year olds. They'd gotten married 23 years ago, and had since adopted two children. A boy, now 16, and a girl, 14. They were a real family, something both men had longed for their entire lives, and had found in each other.

Life was good. "And even though I'm fat and old, I know my Sasuke will love me forever. Almost as much as I love him."

Sasuke changed out of his work clothes, and into his everyday clothes. He'd just gotten home from a day of teaching a bunch of annoying teenage ninjas. Of course, his two children were perfect. It was the other hooligans that were a nightmare.

Sasuke had been ANBU captain for fifteen years, before deciding he couldn't constantly put his life at risk. He had a family to consider. He didn't want his children growing up without one of their parents like he and Naruto had to.

Another reason to step down from the position was the physical demands. He was not as agile as he once was, and he was getting arthritis in his joints. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to admit this, even to Naruto, but he was relieved when Naruto had stopped suggesting they spar or train. He would ache for days after one of those sessions. So it had been a benefit for both men to put those days behind them.

Now Sasuke taught at the academy full of ninjas in training, and it had given him a new level of respect for Iruka-sensei. That man had more patience than Sasuke could ever wish to possess. He didn't mind his work though. And Naruto always spoke with pride about his husband.

Stretching, he felt his old bones pop. He would go downstairs to make dinner for the family in a few minutes. Naruto would be home in about two hours, giving him plenty of time to prepare the meal.

As he moved to walk out of the room, he passed the mirror over his dresser. Stopping, he grimaced at his reflection. If those fangirls of his could have seen into the future, he never would have had such a following.

He was beginning to show signs of wrinkles. "Laugh lines" his daughter liked to call them… though his father would be appalled at an Uchiha developing "laugh lines" – An Uchiha should be somber and strict. Uchihas do not laugh or smile. Sasuke snorted at his thoughts. Thanks to his amazing husband and children, Sasuke had more laugh lines than anyone in the history of Uchihas, and he didn't regret a single one.

Though, they did make him look old. Add that to his rapidly receding hairline, and the streaks of grey that shot through the remaining hair. His grimace returned. Geez, he looked like an old man! When had that happened? It was a wonder Naruto stayed with him.

Naruto. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was just as beautiful and sexy as the day they'd met. He hadn't changed a bit. Every time he saw the blonde, all he could think is, "He belongs to _me_." Why someone as gorgeous as Naruto would stay with such an old man like himself was beyond Sasuke's reasoning.

With a smile he thought back to a conversation they'd had a lifetime ago.

"…_will you still love me, Dobe?"_

"_Believe it!"_

"_Even if I go bald?"_

"_I will always love you, no matter what. Believe it!"_

How prophetic was that conversation. Sasuke shook his head as he stared into the mirror at his baldness. What were the chances?

With a shrug he made his way downstairs to begin dinner. At least he knew Naruto hadn't been lying. He still told Sasuke every day that he loved him, and Sasuke believed it all right. When Naruto said something, he meant it. And Sasuke loved him for it.

Two teenagers sat at the kitchen table doing their homework as their fathers finished making dinner. With a small sigh the young girl set her pencil down, and rested her head on one hand. Quietly, she watched her parents together. They were so in tune, so in love. They flirted endlessly with each other, and gave quick kisses when they thought they could get away with it.

She thought it was so strange. Her father, Sasuke, was going bald and had slight wrinkles; and her daddy, Naruto, wore glasses, and was getting a bit overweight. It wasn't like they were good looking men… well, she'd seen pictures of them when they were younger. Even their daughter could admit they'd been lookers then, but age was definitely catching up with them now. But it was like neither one even noticed these things. Like they were so in love with each other all the shallow physical things just disappeared. They loved each other as much today as they loved each other twenty years ago.

The girl gave another sigh.

"What's with you?" asked her brother, annoyed.

"I hope that someday I find someone to love me as much as Father and Daddy love each other," she shared dreamily, still looking at her parents.

The boy glanced over, just in time to see his parents share a kiss.

Being a typical teenage boy, his reaction to seeing his parents intimate was a shudder of disgust. He looked at his sister like she had grown a second head. "You're so weird," he muttered, before returning to his homework.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto called happily. The teens cleared their homework, and helped their dad set the table. When Sasuke brought the food over, Naruto grabbed him by the waist and kissed him soundly.

"Love you, Suke."

"Hn… Love you, too, Dobe."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
